


It's True

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wakes up to an Aoba who has started his heat, and decides to help him out best he can. </p>
<p>Written for the lovely ShadowDragonsHeart <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowDragonsHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragonsHeart/gifts).



> I've never written anything relating to Omegaverse before like two weeks ago so apologies if it isn't quite right?? Also I wrote this in a little under three hours and it hasn't been beta-read by anyone other than myself, so I'm hoping it's alright omg
> 
> Name comes from 'It's True' by Axwell, Sebastian Ingrosso and Salem Al Fakir.

A squirming, whining boyfriend was not the first thing Ren was expecting to wake up to, that's for sure. 

Ren's sleep hazed mind skipped to the conclusion that Aoba was probably just dreaming, but it wasn't until his eyes opened to register half closed, hazel coloured ones that oh no, Aoba was very much awake. Still writhing and moaning. Why was he...?

And that was when the smell hit him. It was undeniable, a scent hardwired into his brain in a way that would make it impossible to be mistaken for anything else. And when combined with Aoba's frantic movements and the way he was gasping, it was quite obvious what was going on.

Heat.

Aoba had gone into heat.

Sitting up abruptly, Ren managed to startle Aoba and the latter jolted with a yelp, hand retracting from where it was pressed into the front of his underwear.  
'Ren!' Aoba exclaimed, blood gathering under the skin of his cheeks in a blush and eyes refusing to meet Ren's again. Having woken up oh so horribly aroused marking the start of his heat, Aoba had been hoping to get himself off, satiate himself enough to hold off at least until Ren woke up, but apparently he hadn't been fast enough. Shit.  
'Aoba, your heat,' Ren mumbled, voice deep and wrought with sleep, 'are you okay?'. Fuck, just the sound of that deep voice had a tremor run through Aoba's breath and a bead of sweat run down his back. Swallowing thickly, he nodded.  
'Y-yeah,' Aoba answered, and he would have been internally cursing the damn break in his voice during that single syllable if he wasn't so taken up in marvelling at Ren. The larger man tended to sleep without a shirt on, and Aoba found his eyes dragging over arms and shoulders and collarbones, drifting down to neatly formed pecs and abdominal muscles that were swallowed under the drape of the sheet. 

They were too far apart, Aoba thought. Far, far too far apart. He needed to touch Ren. 

Ren's sleep logged mind struggled to keep up as Aoba quickly shifted toward him, pressing into his torso and wrapping arms about his neck.  
'Aoba,' Ren managed. He wasn't particularly sure what he was attempting to convey by saying the other man's name. Perhaps he was trying to catch his attention or voice his surprise? Mind still covered in that early morning blur, Ren had no idea.  
'Please touch me, Ren,' Aoba groaned, feeling the slick dampened fabric of his underwear rub against his ass as he swung a leg across Ren's lap, straddling him. Those words took a few moments to register correctly to Ren, still a little taken aback by how quickly Aoba was moving, but he decided to place his hands on Aoba's hips. Leaning forward, Ren licked at the soft expanse of Aoba's neck. Aoba was making all sorts of delicious little whiny sounds as he rocked his hips forward, the hardened ridge of his cock rubbing against where Ren's own lay in his pyjama pants, beginning to stiffen with the contact. 

The rocking motion Aoba shifted in grew faster as Ren pinched his nipples, rolling the pink buds between the pads of his forefinger and thumb. Sleep was finally beginning to lose the hazy grip it had on Ren, but alertness was counteracted by the way arousal rose in his stomach.  
'Ren,' Aoba moaned, and _fuck_ he sounded so needy, face bright red and hands trembling slightly as they tugged at the hem of Ren's pants. He needed them gone, needed Ren to fuck him, lest the thick lusty haze of heat threaten to drown his senses. One last bite was left on the flesh of Aoba's throat - sure to develop into a dark bruise that would linger for several days - before Ren drew back, making eye contact and nodding at Aoba in silent consent, agreement. Aoba was quick to pull the hardened member free from where it created a bulge in the thin fabric of Ren's pyjamas, material sticking to the head due to the precome that wetted it.

Aoba's own underwear followed as he lifted himself briefly from Ren's lap and slid them down over his legs, discarding them off of the side of the bed. Looking back at Ren, Aoba felt a knot in his throat and a wave of arousal crash over him. Ren looked so good, _so, so good,_ with eyes half closed from an interesting concoction of lust and being half awake, and hair ruffled from sleep and the way Aoba's own hands had mussed it. The flush on his cheeks and chest were erotic too, though perhaps not as much as the way that his cock, hard and dark red and standing to attention, pressed against his bare stomach, barely pulled free of those pyjama pants and - Aoba had to have him. 

The noise that escaped Aoba's lips as he practically threw himself at Ren could almost be described as a growl, perfectly capturing the sheer amount of desire overriding his system. It was hot, too hot, and he met Ren's lips in a mess of a kiss, saliva trailing from the corners of his mouth.  
'Ren, I can't, I'm going to ride you,' Aoba gasped, feeling slick run down the inside of one of his thighs. He was so wet and hard and it was beginning to become completely unbearable.  
'Are you sure you don't want me to fuck you?' Ren asked, shifting to sit more comfortably against the headboard as Aoba positioned himself over his dick. Some part of him was grateful for this thanks to the fact that his brain and movements were still slightly sleep-addled, but more than anything he would rather that Aoba was uncomfortable.  
'No, I want to ride,' Aoba uttered breathlessly, lowering a hand to push a finger inside himself, curling it. The slick made for a rather easy entrance, though he knew a little stretching would make the process of entry a little more comfortable. Ren reached around Aoba and pushed a digit in alongside, knowing of the discomfortable angle at which Aoba's wrist would have to be bent in order to finger himself like this; the smaller pulled out his own finger with a small 'thank you' and instead grabbed at Ren's shoulder. 

One finger, and then two, and Ren was fingering Aoba with a practiced ease. The feeling of finally having something inside him once more came as a small sort of relief, though Aoba couldn't help but pine for the thick girth of Ren's dick. Ren was just pressing in a third digit when Aoba grabbed his wrist with a quiet 'I'm ready'. Aoba shifted back, hand positioning Ren's cock so the head brushed against his slick soaked entrance. With that he pressed downward, letting out a loud moan as he was finally, _finally_ , fucking filled with exactly what he wanted. As his ears picked up on the lewd wet sounds of him sinking down onto Ren's dick and the way the larger man groaned oh so deeply, Aoba set about riding Ren. 

The way Aoba's hips rose and fell was almost entrancing, hands pressing hard against Ren's shoulders for leverage. He was moaning and whimpering oh so hotly as he rocked, and Ren rested a hand against the side of a hard working thigh. Another kiss was shared, a little less messy than their previous one, and Aoba delighted in the sensation of Ren's teeth sinking gently into his bottom lip. Beneath him he could feel the way Ren's hips quivered with the urge to buck up into him. 

Ren brushed a hand up over the plain of Aoba's stomach, keeping away from his cock for now; instead he preoccupied himself with the way Aoba's stomach muscles contracted under his touch, before smoothing his palm down Aoba's side to rub a thumb over the ridge of a hip.  
'Beautiful,' He heard himself murmur, and Aoba let out a squeaked sound of embarrassment. How cute, he thought, before letting out a groan as Aoba ground his hips in that one way that felt fucking _amazing_. Aoba seemed to be feeling it, too, a hissed sound escaping his lips and his hips jolting uncontrollably, nails digging into Ren's shoulders.

Aoba's movements were beginning to grow frenzied, hips slamming down against Ren's and filling the air with the obscene sounds of skin hitting skin and the wet movements of Ren's cock in Aoba's ass. Control beginning to wear a little thin, Ren found himself unable to stop his hips from bucking up into Aoba, breath coming in the form of ragged pants.  
'Shit,' Aoba breathed, thrusts so deep he was almost pulling himself right off of Ren's cock with each one before plunging back down, thighs trembling. He had half a mind to fist his own cock and start pumping himself to completion when he felt it. 

The base of Ren's cock began to swell, pressing in a way most delightful against the tight ring of muscle at Aoba's entrance. Each time Aoba let his body drop back down, it stretched the ring a little more, and Aoba lost himself to the filthy feeling of being stuffed so full of cock.  
'Aoba,' Ren moaned out, enthralled in the feeling of the knot of his dick expanding and the look of pure, out and out pleasure that stained Aoba's face, from the sheen in his half-closed hazel eyes to the way his lips fell open, making shapes around moaned and broken syllables. 

Aoba's movements slowed until Ren's knot finished expanding, and with a whine he ground against it best he could, breaths hard. He clenched best he could around Ren's knot, taking in the sheer girth of it. Fucking hell.  
'It's so big,' He groaned, rocking against it, 'and I'm so full, I'm stretched so far, and it feels so good and I need to-'. Aoba's sentence was cut off as Ren gripped hard around his leaking member, hurriedly moving his gripped fist up and down the shaft. That rambling voice sounded so sinfully fucking _lustful_ as he continued to grind best he could. 

'I'm close,' Ren warned, hand still working over the smaller man's cock. Aoba's response of 'me too' was near impossible to make out, choked out amidst several pleasured sounds. Aoba was so, so painfully close, thighs jerking with each movement of Ren's hand and hips still working in small, jerky movements. The moment Ren pressed the pad of his thumb into the slit on the crown of Aoba's dick it was all over, though, the smaller writhing with a loud cry as his come spurted onto Ren's hand and stomach, ass tensing hard around Ren's cock, temporary relief from the burning heat washing over him after the tense ecstasy of orgasm. 

The way Aoba cried out, body thrashing and face contorted in a way that could only be described as lustfully erotic, combined with the feeling of him tensing hard around Ren's cock was just enough to send Ren over the edge all but several seconds after Aoba had finished, groaning long and deep as he came into the smaller man. Aoba squirmed, making a small breathy noise at the feeling of Ren's come inside him - the other man had definitely come _a lot_ , god - panting heavily and resting his palms against Ren's chest for support. 

They spent several seconds like that, simply panting in tandem, before Aoba pressed a careful, chaste kiss to Ren's lips.  
'I'm going to shift so we'll be more comfortable, alright?' Ren asked, hands coming to rest on Aoba's hips. After all the two would be locked together like this for quite some time, and so the first question in Ren's mind was how to ensure that Aoba was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one could be whilst impaled on a knotted dick.  
'Alright,' Aoba nodded, voice full of that post-orgasm bliss that Ren found to be simply adorable. They shuffled down the bed so that Ren could lay as opposed to sit propped against the headboard. Laying with Ren on his back proved to be a little uncomfortable for both of them what with Aoba pretty much just lying parallel to Ren's body right on top of him, and so a careful maneuver onto their sides ensured that they were both somewhat comfortable.

'Do you feel better now?' Ren questioned, a careful hand coming up to cup one of Aoba's cheeks.  
'Mm. Yeah, for now,' Aoba hummed, looking up slightly at Ren's face. The darker haired man had a small, contented smile on his face, and Aoba couldn't help but admire just how cutely it sat on his lover's features.  
'When my knot goes down you can call into work and see if you can get any time off, but I feel resting for a while would be the best idea right now,' Ren suggested. Aoba responded with a tiny huffing noise and the press of his face into Ren's chest, which earned him the press of an arm wrapping about his waist. 

Ren was beginning to think that Aoba had slipped asleep when he spoke once more.  
'I think I should be able to...Haga-san is always pretty accepting of these things...' He mumbled sleepily, and Ren couldn't keep the adoring smile from his features. Clearly Aoba had started to drift off before he spoke. 

Ren's mumble of 'it's true' and the feeling of Ren's swollen cock in his ass were the only things Aoba really registered as he dozed, pressed against Ren. He knew it wouldn't be long until the all consuming desire of heat swept him away again, but at least he had these moments of sleepy, satiated bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ gayhounds.tumblr.com if you want omg


End file.
